<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sharpie Marks and Freckled Skin by BUBBLETAEY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405252">Sharpie Marks and Freckled Skin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BUBBLETAEY/pseuds/BUBBLETAEY'>BUBBLETAEY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>s(kz)oulmate au's !! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Jeongin is tired, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Takes place over many years, hyunjin is the worst brother ever, jinyoung is the best older brother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BUBBLETAEY/pseuds/BUBBLETAEY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung watched him tiredly, bringing a finger to pinch the bridge of his nose, "Okay. Before we start- you still have to go to school. Your attendance is already low."</p><p>Hyunjin finally let out a gasp of air, only to immediate fall back onto the floor in a fit of laughter.</p><p>And that was how, Yang Jeongin found himself going to school with a massive dick drawn in the centre of his forehead.</p><p>Again.</p><p>Or;</p><p>Jeongin hates his soulmate, he really does. He hates his soulmates irrational habit of drawing dicks everywhere. He especially hates his soulmates freckles, he really does. (Spoiler- he doesn't).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>s(kz)oulmate au's !! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>(bubbletaey + skz au's)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A wake up call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is being cross posted on wattpad as well, however as always, the ao3 version is longer and includes extras that will not be in the wattpad version!</p><p>jeonglix is slowly becoming my favourite ship in the entire universe, so do enjoy this fluffy multi fic between these two dorks &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeongin was somewhat used to random words and scribbles adoring his arm in messy cursive English.</p><p>He would never admit it out loud, but excitement and slight bemusement would fill his chest when he felt his skin tingle, meaning his soulmate was marking something in ink on his own skin. Sometimes Jeongin had absolutely no idea what it meant without the context behind it, especially when it was just a flurry of random english words jumbled together- which probably made sense to his soulmate, but looked like a horribly thought out tattoo to Jeongin.</p><p>Other times, it didn't need to make sense. The cute little faces, stars and planets was fond and familiar enough that Jeongin didn't mind seeing them on his arm.</p><p>The mundane simplicity of the marks on his skin made him feel somewhat connected to his soulmate, who lived and enjoyed a completely different life, yet found common ground in his stupid little stick men drawings.</p><p>Ever since he was a baby, Jeongin was amazed to see the blotches of colourful paint and felt-pens colour his arms, definitely by a toddler who had just learnt to grip a pen. And as he grew older, so did the drawings, ranging from little smiley faces and cartoons to planets and stars. Lines became thinner, straighter, smoother- more controlled.</p><p>Occasionally, Jeongin would watch in awe as small little dots began to show up on his skin. He has initially tried to connect them, thinking perhaps it was a dot to dot puzzle, but only ended up creating a huge canvas of lines and dots on both his arms.</p><p>As a result, his soulmate drew laughing faces and obnoxious little <em>LOLS </em>on his thighs, making Jeongin both embarrassed and horribly endeared.</p><p>They then followed with a little drawing of a boy on his knee, with little dots on its smiling face- making Jeongin understand that his soulmate was outlining the many freckles that constellated their skin. Unsure of what to do with such a unique trait about their soulmate, 8 year old Jeongin hesitantly drew a little version of him next to the freckles face.</p><p>So, before the age of 9, Jeongin could deduce that his soulmate was probably a boy, perhaps older than him, was extremely forgetful, most likely lived in a predominantly English speaking country (as all the little notes and reminders were written in english) and that they had moles or freckles practically <em>everywhere</em> on their skin.</p><p>And at age 10, after reading the first few digits of a scribbled down number on his palm, Jeongin assumed that he would not be meeting his soulmate anytime soon, as they lived in <em>Australia.</em> Not even in Asia, a completely different continent itself.</p><p>However, Yang Jeongin was 11 years old when it first happened.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>—</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>"Oh my...god."</p><p>Jeongin watches as his brother drops his spoonful of oatmeal (gross) back into the bowl, some of its contents spilling out the side and onto the counter. He stares at the older boy with an unimpressed glare, not even having a single ounce of energy to deal with whatever dramatics Hyunjin wants to partake in so early on a Monday morning.</p><p>So Jeongin simply sighs and moves on into the kitchen, ignoring the shocked look in Hyunjin's eyes.</p><p>"Oh my fucking god." The boy repeats, a wince of laughter at the end of his words, "Jeongin what the <em>fuck</em> did you do?"</p><p>Jeongin frowns at the excessive use of a curse word so early in the day, pausing from where he was pouring chocolate puff cereal into his own bowl, "Do what?"</p><p>"Your...on your...the..."</p><p>Hyunjin stops midway of his rambling, completely breaking out into a flurry of hysterical laughter. Jeongin watches, annoyance slightly forming into concern.</p><p>"Are you...okay?" He asks hesitantly, wondering if maybe Hyunjin fell off his bed and gave himself a concussion. Or if he was struggling from back to school insanity.</p><p>The teenager only laughed louder in return, to the point where he was nearly toppling off the island chair, gripping onto the marble counter to prevent that. He stopped briefly, and Jeongin raised an eyebrow in question of his brothers strange behaviour, only for Hyunjin to find that the most hilarious thing he has ever set eyes on- and proceeded to laugh like a mad man again.</p><p>Hyunjin was practically on the verge of wheezing himself into another dimension when their oldest brother walked in, hair a messy nest and dark circles under his eyes.</p><p>"Why is Hyunjin laughing like he's gone insane at 6am." Jinyoung grumbled out, scratching the back of his head tiredly.</p><p>Jeongin frowned, chosing to just let Hyunjin descend deeper into the pits of insanity. It wasn't his business. Especially not so early in the day.</p><p>"I have no idea."</p><p>Upon hearing the youngest brothers voice, Jinyoung smiled turned from exhausted (as most university students looked) to fond, moving forward to greet Jeongin with his signature morning head rub. Jeongin, after many failed attempts and trying to escape the act by claiming he wasn't a child anymore, just let it happen, rolling his eyes as the older man walked up to him with a teasing glint in his eyes.</p><p>"And Goodmorning to you as well my favourite little bro-"</p><p>He paused midway, and Jeongin, for the second time that morning, was faced with his brother looking at him with a perplexed expression, eyes wide and eyebrows narrowed.</p><p>Jinyoung pulled his arm back slowly, rubbing his eyes in attempt to wake himself up, before staring incredulously back at Jeongin.</p><p>"Uh...buddy. What's that on your face?" He asked slowly, but similarly to Hyunjin (who seemed to have passed out into his bowl of oatmeal at the intensity of his cackle), he sounded slightly amused.</p><p>Instinctively, Jeongin raised a hand to his cheek, wiping off whatever must've attached itself onto his skin during the night.</p><p>He then looked at Jinyoung pointedly, "Did I get it?"</p><p>"You- no." Jinyoung continued, definitely one second behind doubling over in laughter, "You've got a dick on your forehead."</p><p>Jeongin blinked.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Jinyoung couldn't help it, the look of utter disbelief on his youngest brothers face was <em>peak </em>comedy, forcing him to sputter out an intangible string of words, setting off Hyunjin again. The two boys laughed in a cacophony of shrieks and wheeze as Jeongin's face darkened in daunting realisation.</p><p>"No..." he mumbled, pushing past a red faced Jinyoung and made a beeline for the bathroom.</p><p>The moment he moved his bangs out of his face, he had already seen what was drawn onto the centre of his forehead in thick black marker.</p><p>A dick.</p><p>Hyunjin's high pitched laughter only traveled an octave higher when Jeongin broke down into tears at the <em>sorry, it's permanent marker ): </em>that showed up on his hand in wonky hangul about 5 minutes later. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It can only get worse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jeongin, truly, despises his soulmate.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Is Korean your first</em>
  <br/>
  <em>language?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Also sorry</em>
  <em> about the...</em>
  <br/>
  <em>drawing</em>
  <em> on your head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin wiggled his fingers, a slight tickling of his palm distracting him from where he was angrily looking out of the window.</p><p>It was another day in mid September, and Jinyoung was happily driving his younger brothers to school before attending his own lectures, something they had been doing for years. Only this time, Jeongin was starting a new year in school, 12 years old and ready to face the music (whatever that expression meant).</p><p>The first few days had been fine, and luckily Jeongin still shared many classes with friends from last year. He had even made new ones! His teachers were tolerable (but that didn't seem like it was going to last) and his older brother Hyunjin had stopped finding him at lunch to embarrass him infront of his friends.</p><p>It was going great!</p><p>Until Jeongin woke up this morning, blurrily looking up to see a red faced Hyunjin holding a phone above his face.</p><p>"What the-" he mumbled, voice thick with sleep, when what appeared to be a shoe hurled it's way across his bedroom and smacked against the side of Hyunjin's face, making the boy flail around before toppling onto the floor.</p><p>Jinyoung scoffed, and Jeongin had a sneaky suspicion on who's shoe had killed Hyunjin by the way his oldest brother looked extremely pleased with himself.</p><p>"Hyunjin, stop pestering your brother so early in the morning. And will you get <em>off</em> the floor and brush your teeth- we're going to be late." He said with a condescending sigh as Hyunjin grumbled out insults.</p><p>Jeongin blinked, rubbing his eyes, deciding it was far too early to he dealing with the idiots he called his family. Instead, he really needed to pee.</p><p>As he got up, Jinyoung stopped smirking down at Hyunjin to bid Jeongin a good morning- only to stop short of a 'Rise and shine sleeping bea-'</p><p>Jeongin stilled, watching as Jinyoung's smile dropped, while Hyunjin's grew (which was never a good sign). He pulled out his phone again, and this time Jeongin could tell he was filming.</p><p>"Not again." Jinyoung stated, looking like he was stuck between being appalled and horribly bemused, both expressions that Jeongin really didn't need.</p><p>"What?" He said a little nervously, instinctively reading up to pat his head, wondering if Hyunjin had decided to give him a haircut in the night.</p><p>Jinyoung watched him tiredly, bringing a finger to pinch the bridge of his nose, "Okay. Before we start- you still have to go to school. Your attendance is already low."</p><p>Hyunjin finally let out a gasp of air, only to immediate fall back onto the floor in a fit of laughter.</p><p>And that was how, after attempting to persuade Jinyoung to call the school and convince them Jeongin had caught polio and died, and wrestling Hyunjin to delete whatever incriminating photos he may have taken- did Yang Jeongin find himself going to school with a massive dick drawn in the centre of his forehead.</p><p>Again.</p><p>"It's not that bad!" Jinyoung called from the front seat, glancing hesitantly at the boy sat quietly in the back like he was going to explode any minute now, "Atleast this time it's not as detailed?"</p><p>Jeongin narrowed his eyes considerably, and Hyunjin snickered once more at the pure disparity that currently surrounds Jeongin.</p><p>It was only a month into the new school year and already, his soulmate had someone completely ruined everything. Explaining the messy english on his arms was easy, explaining the little freckles and stars was easier (and some of his friends found it cute)- but having to describe why his soulmate drew a dick on his forehead?</p><p>There was no way to explain that without Jeongin dying of embarrassment.</p><p>"Oh right." Hyunjin says, looking up from his phone, "Jisung says 'sorry to hear about your forehead bro'."</p><p>Jeongin groans, "You told <em>Jisung?!</em>"</p><p>"Yeah dude! He's my best friend."</p><p>"Didn't you two hate eachother last year?" Jinyoung adds from the front with a smirk.</p><p>"Well- <em>yeah,</em> but that's<em> so</em> last year. We're cool now." He defends harshly to Jinyoung, the tips of his ears red which indicates to his brothers that perhaps Hyunjin wants a little more than them just being <em>cool.</em></p><p>"He's going to tell everyone before I even show up for first period." Jeongin groans again, throwing his head back into the seat in frustration. On another day he might've teased Hyunjin about his obvious crush on his friend, or atleast made some sort of witty comment, but the mental image of sociable and hyperactive Han Jisung bounding around the school telling who-knows-what is enough to make him mentally exhausted.</p><p>"Yeah probably." Hyunjin says in reply, a little too fondly for Jeongin's liking, "Jisung also says that he wants to see your dick."</p><p>Jeongin's eyes flare, "Do you have any idea how that <em>sounds?!"</em></p><p>"Calm down dude, he meant the dick on your head."</p><p>"Hyunjin stop reminding Jeongin about his dick-"</p><p>"-<em>fo</em><em>rehead</em> dick! Jesus you two are just-" He lets out a strangled sigh of exasperation before shutting his mouth completely, opting to ignore his brothers attempt to appease him as he reached into his blazer pocket to take out a pen.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>Don't </em>
    </b>
    <b>
      <em>talk</em>
    </b>
    <b>
      <em> to me</em>
    </b>
    <em>.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He huffed. Expression only growing dim when he felt his arm tingle. He pulled up his sleeve, to see the words in messy handwriting etch themselves onto his arm.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Are you </em>
    <em>still</em>
    <em> mad at me ):</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>I promise it's my </em>
    <em>cousin</em>
    <em>,</em>
    <br/>
    <em>he loves to play pranks</em>
    <br/>
    <em>on my-</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The words stopped abruptly, and Jeongin tilted his head in confusion, only for something else to show up underneath it.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Sorry </em>
    <em>nearly</em>
    <em> said too</em>
    <br/>
    <em>much lol</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Jeongin rolled his eyes, wondering if his soulmate was doing this on purpose, or if they really were an idiot.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He knew that sharing really personal information about yourself to your soulmate via your skin was frowned upon and heavily discouraged (both in the home and at school). Something about <em>fate</em> and <em>destiny </em>and other old fashioned testaments for the soul bond.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>While to older people, it was seen as beautiful and romantic (if not platonic, depending on the circumstance)- to little 12 year old Jeongin it was a massive hindrance.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He just wanted to know who his soulmate was! And tell him how much he <em>despised</em> his very existence.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But then, when he was thinking about it deeply as his soulmate began to draw little stars and planets on his arm, did Jeongin wonder if he really wanted to know his stupid soulmate.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>What if they were just like Hyunjin? All loud mouthed, annoying and childish? Or worse! What if they were like <em>Jisung</em>-</p>
  <p>No. Absolutely not.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His point was proven more when the planets suddenly began morphing into tiny dicks, and suddenly reminded by what was on his face, Jeongin took his pen and scribbled over all of his soulmates drawings.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Meanie ):</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He rolled his eyes again, connecting the dots in his head.</p>
  <p>His soulmates cousin had drawn a dick on his head today, the same date as he had last year. And from his soulmates near slip up, it didn't take a genius to work out just what lunatic would allow a penis to be drawn on their face for an entire day. (Although, maybe his soulmate truly was, an idiot).</p>
</div><div>
  <p>So he uncapped his pen again and began to write a small message on the back of his hand, a small and fond smile on his lips at the thought of what an absolute fool his soulmate was.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jinyoung watched his younger brother smile helplessly down at his hand as he scribbled away, and felt a huge weight lift of his shoulder.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>Happy birthday,</em>
    </b>
    <br/>
    <b>
      <em>Dickhead.</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>:O !!!!</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Why thank you,</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Dickhead!</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please leave comments and kudos &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>